


Fly With Me

by Janyolski



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyolski/pseuds/Janyolski
Summary: After defeating Neolution, Cosima decides that it's time to celebrate. Just a compilation of drabbles of Cosima and Delphine's adventures while they're both high... on love for each other. Well, maybe something else, too. More to come soon!





	Fly With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a series of drabbles on FFN of Cophine as girlfriends getting stoned together. I will post and write updates in between my other fics.

Cosima was already so giddy at the prospect of it that Delphine didn't have it in her to say no. It didn't help at all that her science-hippy lover knew exactly how to convince her. It didn't take much- actually, barely anything at all.

They were standing face to face, against the table, and Cosima did that move; she took Delphine's hand and maneuvered herself so she was between the french woman and the table, mere inches separating their faces.

"Please? Come on. It'll be fun."

Cosima whispered against her lips and her knees felt like jelly, her lower abdomen burning.

Delphine expeled the breath she was subconsciously holding.

" _Merde_... Okay, _d'accord_. Yes. I will smoke pot with you."

And just like that, the french doctor caved in. Cosima leaned further back against the table and fist pumped, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes! Let's get this party started!"

It was the perfect way to continue celebrating, of course. They finally defeated Neolution and were about to fly to Columbia to start curing all 274 LEDAs. This was the last night where they could relax.

* * *

Cosima rolled the joint like an expert, the dried leaves perfectly compact, not too loose nor too tight. She licked the ends of the paper and sealed it then handed it to Delphine who rolled her eyes and put it between her lips. The smaller woman held up a small lit lighter, burning the twisted end of the joint.

Delphine puffed and watched the paper burn. She puffed again then unknowingly took a long drag off of the 'king joint'. The french woman coughed and sputtered, blowing the smoke out. Cosima laughed and soothingly rubbed the french woman's back as her coughing calmed down.

"Holy shit, babe. That was a big one."

Cosima took the joint from between her girlfriend's fingers and held it in front of Delphine with her thumb and forefinger.

"This big baby is not just your common cannabis. This is Grade-A Purple Haze Kush, babe... in a king joint!"

The french woman looked at her girlfriend with red eyes, the effects of the special strain cannabis already kicking in, heightening her senses yet enveloping her in a haze at the same time.

_"Qu'est-ce que,_ uh Purple Haze Kush?"

Cosima put the joint to her lips and took a puff, turned and blew it in Delphine's face. Delphine smiled and giggled.

"I just talked to you in french, didn't I?"

The dreadlocked woman laughed.

"Yes, baby, you did. You high already?"

Delphine nodded and giggled again, then rested her side against her girlfriend. The smaller woman took another hit, a bigger one than her first, coughed twice and put out the joint on the ashtray, saving the rest of it for a little later. Cosima decided that she and Delphine were good at the moment, relaxed and in a haze but not too high to be rolling on the floors, or eating the tub of Ben Jerry's in the fridge.

"You probably asked what kush is. Well, it's a specific strain of Cannabis Indica. Definitely has a stronger kick and gives a different high."

Cosima waited for Delphine to register what she said. After a short pause, the blonde nodded to show her understanding.

"Ooohh. Sooo, this is different from the ones you groow with Scooott?"

"Yes, yes. Exactlyyy."

"Ohh. Can we look at it undeerr the microscooope?"

Delphine was already speaking slower than usual and slurring. Cosima laughed and nodded, the warmth of adoration for her girlfriend spread in her chest. Of course, the french scientist would still think about science while high.

She leaned in to give the blonde a lingering kiss on the forehead.

"Yeess, dork. We'll do craaaazy science while hiiigh."

Delphine clapped her hands in excitement and giggled. Cosima laughed again, finding the childish actions of the french woman endearing. She was also moving slower, her eyes now also red.

"But first..."

Cosima slurred.

"Let'sss put on some musiiiicc."

Cosima clicked play and the opening beats of "Fly With Me" by Iration booms through the speakers, the sound modified so that the bassline was low enough to pull their heartbeats in sync with it. Both women felt each vibration ripple through them, Cosima unconsciously swaying to the beat and Delphine moving her head.

Cosima slowly stood and bent down to eye-level with Delphine who was on the couch. She took the french woman's hand, put it to her lips and placed a feathery kiss on it.

" _Madamoiseeelle,_ will you do meeee the honor of this daaaance?"

Cosima spoke slowly. Delphine blushed. Whether this was due to the cute gesture of her girlfriend or the tickling but not at all unpleasant sensation of the brunette's lips against her knuckles, she did not know. One thing was for sure, she wanted to dance with her lover.

" _Oui. Avec plaisir._ It's my pleasure."

* * *

Delphine was lying down on the bed in a starfish position. She raised her hands to her face and rubbed her eyes.

"It's so daaaark! Why is it so daaark?"

"Whaa-?"

Cosima looked up at her girlfriend from the crepe batter she was mixing. They had already finished half of the Purple Haze king joint and she was suddenly hit with a brilliant wave of the munchies. Brilliant because Delphine told her she wanted nutella crepes and of course, the dreadlocked scientist decided to 'elevate' it. She was guilty of watching and laughing at a few Gordon Ramsay and Masterchef youtube clips, convinced that whatever she is making is going to blow the french woman's mind. Well, if Delphine was aware enough to actually realize what she was doing.

"Baaabe, whaaat's wroong?"

Cosima put down the whisk and batter, walked over to the bed, and hovered over her girlfriend.

" _Je suis aveugle!_ I can't seeee!"

Delphine kept rubbing her eyes as responded, worry and panic evident in her voice. This cleared out the haze over Cosima a little bit. Alarmed, the smaller woman reached out, took Delphine's hands and stilled them.

"What?! Let me check your eyes."

Cosima used her forefinger and thumb to push open Delphine's right eyelid. The french woman's light brown eyes lit up, pupils adjusting to the sudden flow of light into it, seeing her lover's face.

"Oh. Hello, _ma cherie_... I think... I forgot they were closed."

Delphine blushed, embarrassed. Cosima looked at her in disbelief, then laughed so hard that she fell on the bed, beside her lover. The french woman processed what she said and laughed hard with Cosima, clutching at her stomach.

* * *

"Waaaiit… You're going to put Nutella on one siiiide…. and peanuut butter on the otheerr?"

"Mhmmmm…"

"And theenn… You'll put the laayerss of that on top eaach other?"

"Mhmmmm, I wiiill."

" _Merde…_ "

Cosima paused from spreading nutella on the second layer of her creation and raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

Delphine was sitting at the table, with her knees folded and feet up on the chair. She looked like an excited child, waiting for sweet pastries.

"Can we put ice cream on top of it, too? Aaannd chocolate syruuup?"

Cosima chuckled, shaking her head. She was definitely the functioning one. She was used to moving around and doing everyday things, even studying, while or after smoking pot.

"Yes, yes, love. We will."

"Yay!"

Delphine clapped her closed fists, looking like a stoned blonde baby seal, smiled and put her thumb between her teeth, biting it.

* * *

"Didn't we already watch this before?"

Delphine looked to her girlfriend, confused.

"What? No. This is a new episode."

Cosima furrowed her brow, equally confused.

"This! This, uh… _Ce petit garcon._ Little boy. He already did that... That run where all those colorful girls follow him."

"What? Oh…"

Cosima laughed, the opening sequence of a new Steven Universe episode playing on her laptop. They cuddled on the couch and shared a spoon, taking a scoop each of the crepe creation Cosima made.

"Oh, honey, that's the opening song. It plays in every episode."

"Ohhh…"

Delphine held her mouth in an 'o' before pursing her lips.

"I think I like this Purple Haze. It makes me stupid but it's fun."

Cosima burst out laughing once again, then leaned over to give her girlfriend a peck on the lips.

"Yeah… Yeah, it makes you ten times more adorable, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by shenanigans with my girlfriend.


End file.
